


Escapades of Doctors Shaun and Neil

by bookl0ver



Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Canon Autistic Character, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 10:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15556062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookl0ver/pseuds/bookl0ver
Summary: After a night of passion with his boyfriend and resident, Dr. Neil Melendez reflects on some of their other notable sexual experiences.





	Escapades of Doctors Shaun and Neil

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly sex. A tiny bit of fluff if you really look. So, don't read if you're uncomfortable with depictions of sexual situations between a neurodivergent and neurotypical man.

Neil lay back against the pillow, sweaty and sated. Beside him Shaun slowly turned himself onto his back, letting out small grunts of pain in the process.

Taking in his lover's dishevelled appearance, Neil felt warmth fill him. Shaun was truly a sight to behold; Hair sweaty and stuck to his forehead, neck and shoulders covered in love bites, red lips swollen and shiny. And the warmth spread further through Neil as he appraised him, knowing he had made that beautiful sight happen.

Shaun collapsed next to Neil, tilting his head up to look at him.

“You’re staring at me.”

Neil blinked before actually looking at Shaun’s eyes.

“I had to.”

Shaun raised an eyebrow at the smooth tone of Neil’s voice.

“Why...?”

“Because you’re so fucking hot.”

Shaun blushed and looked down shyly. “We are not having intercourse again tonight. I am too sore.”

Neil chuckled and put a hand on Shaun’s shoulder. “It’s okay Shaun. I have the memories of all of our times together to keep me warm until I sleep. As you are fond of telling me, I’m an old man, I couldn’t get it up again anyway.”

Shaun nodded and snuggled into the comforter. “That is correct. A man of your age does not have a quick refractory period.” He paused, grinning cheekily at him before continuing, “Good night, Neil.”

“Night Shaun,” Neil laughed, shaking his head in fond exasperation as he flipped the switch by the bed, shutting off the lights and plunging the room into darkness.

As he lay there, Shaun’s soft even breathing beside him, Neil couldn’t help but think about all of the times he had made love with Shaun.

* * *

The first time they had made love had been on the couch in Neil’s office. It was messy and quick, and stupid, so dangerously risky for both of them. But God was it amazing.

He had seen Shaun completely nude for the first time that day, and he'd never forget the sight for as long as he lived.

Shaun had a gorgeous body, toned from his regular exercises and constant motion in the hospital, with just enough softness to be cute as well as hot. His legs were perfect, sculpted and strong, and they seemed to go on forever. Neil had wanted to caress those legs constantly.

What he did caress was Shaun’s ass. It was plump and firm, ideal for squeezing. The gasps Shaun had let out were pure eroticism, and Neil had felt his brain stop working as all blood had rushed to his cock.

When he had pushed into Shaun's tight heat for the first time, Neil felt like a parched man at a river. Blessed.

When they were done, they held each other, and as Shaun groaned in bliss at his first orgasm not caused by himself, Neil had sworn he would spend the rest of his life blowing Shaun’s mind.

 

Blinking, Neil was drawn out of his thoughts by a tingling between his legs. Moving his hand to his groin, he was surprised to find himself half-hard.

That should not be medically possible, he thought, as he palmed himself. It felt so thrilling, touching himself while Shaun lay beside him, completely unaware.

His brain decided to supply him with a memory of another time that had been truly thrilling.

 

Shaun was on his back, with his hands above his head. Tied to the bedframe.

Neil hovered over him, biting his lip. “Are you sure this is what you want, Shaun?”

Shaun nodded firmly. He had always liked bondage, especially in porn. So long as his hands could reach his hair he was fine.

“Safe word in case you need to get out?”

“Jared." Shaun replied with a smile. They had decided on a safe word which would immediately break any kind of mood.

“Very good.” Taking a deep breath, Neil blinked before leaning down to kiss Shaun.

Their tongues danced with one another, not quite battling for dominance.

Shaun let out a low moan as he thrust his hips up to rub his crotch against Neil’s. He had been aroused ever since Neil had shown him the ropes with which he was going to tie him up. By the time he was actually tied up he thought he may go crazy from lack of stimulation.

Neil knelt up, moving his body out of Shaun's reach. “Uh-uh sweetheart, you known the rules. You get tied up and I’m in charge. Of everything, including your pleasure.”

Shaun whimpered. “Please, Neil. I need you to-"

“Shaun, what did we agree on?”

Shaun blinked at him, pools of blue confused before shining with recollection. “When I’m tied up like this, I am to call you Sir or Dr. Melendez.” He recited, looking up at Neil eagerly.

Smiling, Neil brushed a finger over Shaun’s nipple. He moved himself off of his arm and sat straddling Shaun’s stomach. Both hands toyed with the brown nubs, enjoying the desperate whines escaping his boyfriend.

“Good boy Shaun, you’re so good for me.”

Body thrusting upwards, Shaun leaned into Neil’s touch. He craved it and yearned for it, like a suffocating man craves oxygen. His cock seemed to be burning, he needed Neil to touch him so badly.

“Sir, please,” He whined, head thrown against the pillow and eyes squeezed shut. Long fingers scrabbled against his hair, and his arms pulled at the restraints despite himself. “Please, Dr. Melendez, I need more.”

All Neil wanted was to stay this way forever, Shaun at his whim and begging him for mercy. The power of it sent a course of pleasure flooding through him. “What do you want baby? You’ve got to tell me, or poor old Dr. Melendez won’t know what you want.”

Shaun managed to open his eyes to glare at him. That was cruel. Shaun struggled to articulate himself even when he wasn’t driven mad with pleasure. But, as Neil had said, he was a good boy, and was willing to try.

“Please touch my... penis, Dr. Melendez. I need you, sir.”

Neil could see the effort and rewarded it instantly as he scooted back to straddle Shaun’s thighs. Finally he touched Shaun’s erection, and the desperate cry that followed echoed in Neil’s head. He was so fucking lucky.

Wrapping his hand around the length, he began to pump, relishing the whines spilling thoughtlessly out of Shaun’s mouth.

Looking up at his boyfriend, Neil remembered the stunning sight Shaun made, legs splayed, wrists bound and face flushed with hair desperately askew. His mouth hung open and his eyes were clenched shut.

Pumping harder, Neil brought Shaun closer and closer to the edge, noting the increased panting and writhing. His moans and whines rose to a crescendo as he got nearer.

Neil had waited until Shaun was almost there before cruelly removing his hand. Shaun let out a shocked moan before whimpering, eyes snapping open in confusion.

“Neil, please...”

A raised eyebrow had Shaun backtracking frantically, “Sir, please. I need to...to...”

“What do you need Shaun? Tell Sir, and maybe I’ll give it to you.” Neil recalled the desire roaring in his loins as he lorded power over Shaun. He knew Shaun could and would safe word if he pushed the limit, but knowing until that point he was completely at his mercy was thrilling.

“Doc-Doctor Melendez, please...let me orgasm...” Shaun couldn’t meet his eyes, clenching his own shut instead.

“Good boy, Shaun.” Returning his touch, Neil had pumped slowly, painfully slowly. Bringing Shaun right to the edge, Neil had lent down and lightly licked the tip of Shaun’s cock.

“Sir! Doctor Melendez please I need it!” Shaun pulled at his restraints, eyes shining with need.

Quickening his movements, Neil studied Shaun's face, and at the perfect moment, ordered Shaun to, “Cum for me now, Shaun. Come for sir.”

Shaun had let out a guttural scream of pleasure, his body tensing as he shot his load all over Neil’s hand.

After a long moment, Shaun collapsed against the bed, as Neil had finished himself off into his own hand.

To Neil’s memory, that night had been one of the best nights of sex he had ever had.

 

Neil blinked himself into awareness and realised his cock was fully uptight and throbbing. His right hand was idly stoking himself.

To his left, Shaun slept soundly, facing away from him. He had a soft smile on his face. And his long fingers were curled around a spare pillow.

God, that boy's hands. He remembered the night he had developed a possibly unhealthy obsession with those hands.

 

They had both been apprehensive, the foreplay fumbling and awkward as they worked towards this new situation.

Neil had been laying on the bed, Shaun propped on up above him.

“Are you absolutely sure about this, Shaun?” Neil had asked for what felt like the hundredth time. The guilt had coiled in him as he hoped that Shaun would say he wasn’t sure, so that he wouldn’t have to admit he’d never bottomed before.

“I am sure,” Shaun had smiled, confident in a way only their bedroom allowed him to be. “I have done a lot of research. Everything should go smoothly.”

Neil nodded, and his breath hitched as Shaun placed a cold, lube covered finger at his entrance. Slowly, with the care and precision of a surgeon – what else had he expected – Shaun's finger entered him.

Neil flinched against the coldness and the stretch of his muscles. This didn’t feel so bad. After all, Shaun could take it, why wouldn’t he?

With pin point accuracy Shaun moved his fingers inside of him, making him squirm. Despite being a surgical resident, Shaun knew how to perform a prostate exam, finding Neil’s prostate with ease.

A startled moan escaped Neil as pleasure raced through his body. No wonder Shaun liked this so much.

Shaun had a cheeky smile on his face as he observed his boyfriend’s pleasure. He repeated his motions, relishing Neil’s reactions. Slowly, he added more fingers, stretching his boyfriend in a slow, methodical and torturous way.

Neil wasn’t sure how much more he could take. Pleasure raced through his veins, leaving him unable to focus on anything, including the amazing sight of Shaun, concentrated and observant, playing him like a damn fiddle with so much glee.

He couldn’t hold on any longer, and he screamed Shaun’s name as he finished, his eyes closing and body tightening up like a bow string.

As he came to, Shaun was staring at him blankly. Blinking, he focused in on Shaun’s face. He definitely didn’t look impressed.

With a squirm due to Shaun’s scrutiny, Neil had blushed and demanded, “What?” in a snarky voice.

“I was not finished.” Shaun stated matter of factly. “I intended to penetrate you before either of us climaxed.”

That made Neil chuckle. Then full on laugh at Shaun’s seriousness. “Well... I know I’m an old man, but why don’t we keep fooling around, and I’ll be ready for you to be inside me in no time.”

Shaun hummed as he considered. “I suppose that is acceptable. My own penis felt rather neglected.”

Neil had grinned further, shifting up and slowly pushing Shaun to lie flat on the bed, straddling him.

“Well then, Dr. Murphy, let me make up for that... terrible negligence.”

As he had shifted down Shaun’s body Neil had caught a glimpse of the grin adorning Shaun’s face.

 

As he pondered their escapades, Neil’s hand sped up on his length. His breathing also increased in pace as got closer to the edge.

Looking over at Shaun who lay still and silent as a log in his sleep, Neil's stomach tightened and he let out a low growl of “Shaun,” as he finished.

His body turned loose and weightless, he sunk into the matters, eyes fluttering closed as his hand was painted white beneath the sheets. Slowly, he wiped his hand on the top of the blanket, before snuggling back down. He knew Shaun would be annoyed with him for his lack of hygiene in the morning, but he decided it was a worthy punishment for Shaun’s inhuman heavy sleeping.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Kudos, comments and criticism are all greatly appreciated and enjoyed. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
